The present invention relates to a fixing arrangement for fixing the revolving shoe of a rolling member guide to a supporting element with bolts for tensioning the revolving shoe and supporting element, as well as means for fixing the adjusting position.
Revolving shoes are usually attached to a supporting element in that the fixing bolts whose shank diameter is smaller than the fixing bores in the shoe through which the extend are initially carefully tightened, while simultaneously aligning the revolving shoe and the rows of roller members relative to the guiding rail by moving them. Then, final tightening and pinning down of the position as set take place by providing pin bores and inserting the fitting pins. However, such a procedure does not permit an accurate adjustment of play.
To improve the adjustment of play there are prior art solutions in which the revolving shoe is initially fixed in an approximately position as described above. However, the revolving shoe comprises an adjustment mechanism which covers a deformation region and a supporting region. The contact region of the rolling members is designed to be deformable. To permit the adjustment of play, the contact region may be deformed via pressure bolts, for example, which are supported on the supporting region. This is a complicated design, and the adjusting process is difficult.